


Jango and Fullbody get really in it now.

by HardBoiledGoat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardBoiledGoat/pseuds/HardBoiledGoat
Summary: The nefarious groovy dancer Jango and his brutish boyfriend Fullbody find themselves in a situation unlike any other!
Relationships: Jango (One Piece)/Fullbody (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Jango and Fullbody get really in it now.

"We're really in it now Fullbody," said Jango.


End file.
